DuckTales (2017 series)
DuckTales is an American animated television series, developed by Matt Youngberg and Francisco Angones originally for Disney XD, and then later for Disney Channel. Produced by Disney Television Animation, the series is a reboot of the original 1987 series of the same name. DuckTales was officially announced in February 2015 and premiered on August 12, 2017 with a 44-minute special titled "Woo-oo!" The first season, which resumed on September 23, 2017, consisted of 21 further twenty-two minute episodes and a 44-minute season finale special. Before the series was released, it was renewed for a second season on March 2, 2017. The second season premiered on October 20, 2018. On September 21, 2018, DuckTales was renewed for a third season. Premise After not speaking to each other for ten years, Srooge McDuck is reunited with his nephew Donald Duck after he asks Scrooge to babysit his three nephews Huey, Dewey, and Louie for the day. The presence of the newcomers rekindles Scrooge's sense of adventure, leading the group to go on many new treasure-hunting expeditions. The nephews and their new friend Webby seek the truth behind their uncles' strained relationship and the unexplained disappearance of Huey, Dewey, and Louie's mother and Donald's twin sister Della Duck. Cast The show's main voice cast includes: *David Tennant as Srooge McDuck *Danny Pudi as Huey Duck *Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck *Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck *Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack *Beck Bennett as Launchpad McQuack *Toks Olagundoye as Mrs. Beakley *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck Production Matt Youngberg and Francisco Angones grew up watching the original series and had always wanted to develop an updated version for a newer generation. Youngberg said, "We're hoping that in thirty years, the kids who watch our show will then be bringing back the next version of DuckTales because they loved what we did so much." In May 2015, Terry McGovern, the original voice of Launchpad McQuack, stated in an interview that the entire voice cast from the original series would not be returning for the reboot, which made him "heartsick" at the news. The new voice cast for the series was revealed on December 16, 2016 in a video where they sing an a cappella version of the original theme song in promotion of the news. The following May, Lin-Manuel Miranda was announced as the voice of Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera / Gizmoduck. The character was changed to being Latino due to Lin-Manuel's heritage and because Angones felt that there were not enough positive Latino superheroes. In June, more cast members, including Tony Anselmo reprising his role as Donald Duck, were announced, and during the 2017 San Diego Comic-Con, Disney announced that Darkwing Duck would also make an appearance in the TV series. Broadcast Release The 44 minute pilot, titled Woo-oo!, premiered on August 12 at 12:00 AM and was repeated consecutively for the next 24 hours. Two days later on August 14, the pilot was also released on YouTube. The pilot also aired on Disney Channel on September 17, 2017. The series officially premiered on September 23, 2017, coinciding with the original show's 30th anniversary. On May 1, 2018, the show moved to the Disney Channel, with new episodes airing on Fridays beginning May 4, 2018. Marketing On December 7, 2016, a teaser trailer was released for the series. The first season will consist of 21 half-hour episodes and two hour-long specials. On March 10, 2017, a trailer for the series aired on Disney Channel during the premiere of Tangled: Before Ever After, and on June 14, 2017, the title sequence for the series, featuring a re-recording of the theme song written by Mark Mueller and performed by Felicia Barton, was released. Videos Theme Song DuckTales Disney XD Epic Family Reunion! DuckTales Disney Channel References Category:2017 Category:2017 animated television series debuts Category:Animated television series Category:Disney Channel Original Series Category:Disney Channel Shows Category:Disney XD Original Series Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Disney Channel